


Riddle

by Youraveragedemigoddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fanfic, Fantasy, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youraveragedemigoddess/pseuds/Youraveragedemigoddess
Summary: Voldemort was killed by an infant who went by Harry Potter, and the wizarding world is, once again, at peace. Harry Potter was called at saviour, and was called the boy of the prophecy at age one.But what about the girl of the prophecy?What about Voldemort's daughter?Bellona Allison Todd Riddle.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wormtail, you say Lily Potter is expecting soon? The child we are sure is of the prophecy?"

"Y-yes my lord. She i-is d-due at the end of this month."

"Good. When she delivers tell me immediately."

"O-of c-course my lord."

"Go now Wormtail, and don't come back until you have something  _important_ to tell me, got it?" Without waiting for an answer, Voldemort turned and steeped out of the room. As he walked through the entrance hall, he noticed something odd. There seemed to be a sound coming from behind the front door.

He sprang into a defensive position, expecting it to be order members, or aurors, maybe even the old fool himself, Dumbledore. After a while, when nothing happened, the Dark Lord hesitantly relaxed bit by bit, moving closer to the door. When he arrived within reaching distance of the door, he yanked it open, wand at the ready. He saw nothing there, until he glanced down.

Someone had left the child at a door of the most feared Dark Lord in history.

Checking to see if anyone had stuck around, he knelt by the child, hoping to find a clue as to who's it was so he could return it immediately. He saw a note, right by the baby's head, and grabbed ta it. It read;

_Lord Riddle,_

_The mother of this child died whilst giving birth to her. You, as the father, therefore have complete legal custody of her. Her name is Bellona Allison Todd Riddle, and her date of birth is May the 31st. Do take good care of her._

_Sincerely, the Gringotts goblins._

'I'm a father?' Voldemort racked his thoughts for what could be the explanation of all this, when it hit him. That one girl, from a minor pure blood family, that he had one nightstand with, as muggles would have said. He hadn't thought he had impregnated do her, but goblins were never wrong. Especially about heritage.

He made a split decision and decided to take the child in. It was only two days old, and besides, he did NOT leave orphans.

 

* * *

"Dada?" The newly one year old child asked, as she stepped into the room her father was in. She had just learnt to walk a few days ago, but she could already do so on her own by holding onto walls and non-valuable objects. It looked like her father had his minions all over. She liked his minions. Their screams were nice when they were tortured.

Having been raised by the one and only Dark Lord in the country, she was extremely sardistic, not that she knew what it meant though.

"Yes?" Voldemort asked his daughter. She was honestly a beautiful and innocent looking child by now. She had all of her mother's features, including pale golden locks, and striking blue eyes, but had the attitude and mindset of her father. The Death Eaters typically thought that she was a lost child that had wandered into a mansion. They learned otherwise quickly. She could harness her magic specifically to torture, and her favourite was the cruciatus curse.

Some, basically all, of the Death Eaters sunk into their chairs, even the most grave practically trembling in her presence. Bellona lived it.

"Hungry. Kiwi?" Bellona loved sour fruits, but her favourite was kiwi.

"Do you want an elf to get it for you or do you want me to accompany you?" Voldemort softened his tone slightly, but not much. Bellona understood why. His minions were here, and if they knew he had a weakness, some of them would use that weakness against him. Bellona was his only weakness. The only thing he loved on this planet (who is living).

"Dada." It was only a title, but he knew he had to accompany her. If not, well, she wouldn't hurt him, but he needed sane minions. He figured that out by experience.

* * *

 

"I attack the Potters tonight. They shall die! They are the largest resistance against us! Any problems with that will be spoken amongst yourselves. Understood?" It was night of October the 31st, and this meeting was all about the Potter's demise. Only two people knew of the prophecy of the child that could destroy him. Snape, and his own daughter, though Bellona had found out on accident.

When she was about only 6 months old, he had been reciting what he knew of the prophecy in his study with Bellona in the corner. He had thought nothing of it, until Bellona had begun speaking 6 months later. She could recite exactly what he had said of the prophecy, perfectly. A few tests proved that Bellona had a magically inhanced memory, and could still remember her birth, if only slightly.

Study on the topic found that she would remember every event of her life until she was one hundred years old, halfway through her typical lifespan, and only then would her memory start to fade. Her mind would also mature faster than a normal child's would, already proven as she could talk, when most start talking at age two or three. She would always be older mentally than physically.

As Voldemort stepped out of the meeting room, all his Death Eaters gone, he went to check on Bellona. Normally she would be in the library, looking at books, but she had fallen asleep on the armchair in front of the fire.

"Goodnight, my little darkness." Voldemort kissed her head, then swept away to get rid of his only obstacle against a happy life with his beautiful daughter.


	2. Accepted to Hogwarts

"Dada?" Bellona wandered down the stairs searching for her father. She knew he had gone last night, but he wasn't back yet. Normally his trips only took a few hours at most.

"Dada, where ah yo?" Bellona was starting to worry by now. Where was her father? Did something happen to him?

She wandered into his meeting room, and found his minions gathered there. She recently learned that they were called "Death Eaters", but that didn't suit them at all in her opinion. Bellona relaxed thinking that her father was just having a morning meeting, but further inspection proved the room otherwise. He wasn't there. She got on guard again, and asked a single question.

"Where is dada?" The Death Eaters all noticed her and then, as usual, all shrunk back in fear. There was something strange in their eyes though. It looked somewhat like pity. Why would these useless minions hold pty for her?

Lucius then stepped forward, and answered two words she'd have ingrained in her mind forever, magically enhanced memory or not.

"He's dead."

She fell to the floor, screaming, and released her magic, causing the occupants to fall, clutching themselves in a fetal position.

"NOT TRUE, NOT TRUE! DADA, DADA, DADA, COME BACK DADA! NO NOT MY DADA!"

* * *

Bellona bolted up in her bed, being woken by her nightmare. That horrible day was stuck in her blasted fly trap of a mind, even if she wished it wasn't. She couldn't help but let a few tears roll down her cheeks at the memory.

She looked around, at her dorm in Wools Orphange. Funny that she was placed in the same orphanage as her father. You would think that Dumbledore would have thought of that when he "wiped" her memory. Thing is, her magic prevented that from happening, unfortunately. She would rather forget some days of her old life, a few of her choices being obviously horrible.

She slowly got up. It was a bit before six, which was when the children got woken up everyday anyway. She went through the clothes that the Malfoys sent her. Every year for her birthday they sent her nice muggles clothes. The orphanage thought that somerich family had just chosen a child to send clothes to, so they thought nothing of it, especially since it was Bellona.

At first, Bellona had been a terrible girl, biting, kicking, and screaming at everyone that came within five feet of her. Eventually though, she figured out that if she wanted to get anywhere in the blasted place she would have to layer on the acting. By the time she was three, she had become everyone's favourite girl. She controlled her accidental magic, and even the bullies wouldn't mess with her. She was too nice to them.

Today was her eleventh birthday. She was wearing her best clothes from the Malfoys, and she was excitedly waiting for a representative from Hogwarts to tell her that she was accepted.

She had already planned what her life at Hogwarts would be life. She would be a Slytherin like her Mum and Dad, and she would pass all her classes with flying colours, whilst also taking control of the Slytherin dorms and the Slytherins in them, become all the teachers favourite, then when she was graduated, she would become the Hogwarts potions master, and the new Dark Lady, following her beloved father's footsteps.

As she went down the stairs to the orphanage cafeteria, she could sense a surprise behind the door. She knew that it was the rest of the orphanage. They did this for everyone's birthday, but only on hers did everyone actually participate. The who orphanage was wrapped around her pinky without the imperius.

She opened the doors like she would any other day, not showing that she knew anything about what was going to happen. The moment she stepped into the room, a large chorus of "Happy birthday!" rang through the room. She smiled at everyone, throwing "Thank you's" around like t-shirts at a concert.

She had always been curious about how Ms Wool, the old caretaker had known her birthday, until she remembered something last year. Dumbledore had run an age spell over her, checking her date of birth, so he could know when to bring her to Hogwarts, on his insistence. He was a meddling old fool. She then figured that Dumbles must have told Ms Wool her birthday.

As Bellona enjoyed the party, mainly the cake and the gift of new shoes, yes, gift, as in singular gift, she felt a magical presence heading towards the building. She contained her building excitement, and tried not to jump when the doorbell rang. As Ms Wool hurried off to answer it, Bellona started a conversation with Amy, one of the more well known bullies that protected Bellona like a sister, and quite possibly the only person Bellona liked decently enough. She was in the middle of a sisterly argument with Amy on why and how cows made milk, a strange topic to argue about, when Bellona was called away by Ms Wool to "greet the visitor in the hall".

Bellona tried not to skip, wondering if the conversation was going to be straight to the point, or made boring with a ton of questions and pleasantries. She walked into the hall and, to her surprise, saw one of father's old minions. She remembered that his name was Snape, and he was the potions master at Hogwarts. She also was pretty sure that he had been in love with Lily Potter, the women who's son killed her father, as she heard him begging to her father to spare her when he went to kill the Potter boy.

Bellona was about to address him as a long lost friend, before reminding herself that it's been years, and that he might not work for her father anymore. "Hello sir." She said, giving a small curtsy. "I don't think I've ever met you, but I'm Bellona Riddle." She stuck out a hand for him to shake. He accepted her hand.

"I'm Prfessor Snape, potions master at Hogwarts." He introduced himself. I had to stop myself from scoffing, and instead but in a confused face. 

"Hogwarts, sir?"

Snape nodded. "It's a school for young witches and wizards such as you to study magic, cast spells and such. Potions is one of the subjects you will attend there. You have been accepted to the school. I have come here to ask of your attendance."

I shook my head, rapidly blinking in false alarm. "I-I don't understand. What do you mean? Magic is real?"

Snape sighed in annoyance, making me want to use the cruciatus curse on him and almost drop my cover. "Yes." He drawled, "Magic is real. Are you wanting to attend?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I would love to. But can you please explain some more? Please?" I begged him.

He handed my a letter with the Hogwarts symbol and turned around. "This is your Hogwarts letter, and all the information you need to know is in it. The rest, you will find out all in due time." With that, he apparated away, not noticing me standing there with a furious expression on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect at least one more chap during the weekends. Love ya!!!! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! That was my first ever chapter, in my first ever story. I do hope you enjoyed, as I put a lot of effort into it!


End file.
